


I Might Come Home and Stay

by Larryinmythoughts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryinmythoughts/pseuds/Larryinmythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Louis winds a hand between their bodies, it’s only then that Harry realises just how painfully hard he is, still in his jeans. Louis helps him push them and his underwear off before flipping them over. As much as Harry had loved the feeling of being able to completely cover Louis' body with his own this new position was more thrilling. Louis straddled his hips as he leant down for another kiss, before biting at the skin under his jaw, sucking lightly until he was sure a bruise would form. It was Harry’s turn to moan obscenely as Louis' hand firmly grasped the base of his cock, lining it up better underneath him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or the one where Harry is an almost famous 22 yr old pop star and Louis is a shy 17 yr old standing alone at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Come Home and Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this is my first ever post to ao3 so hopefully I've done this right. this was based off of an ask on tumblr that I got, asking to write something about these photos  
> xxxx
> 
> hopefully it is ok. I must admit I haven't edited it so its a bit rough.  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was only supposed to be a quick stop home; say hi to mum, see a few friends and be back on the road in a few days. With the hectic schedule Harry was leading with his bands fame on the rise, the 22 year old didn’t have much time for anything else. And whilst he never wants to seem ungrateful for the opportunities he was being given, it was hard not to fall back into the relaxed environment that his home provided.

 

It was still early in the morning, barely reaching 7am, when Harry touched down in Heathrow yet he was full of energy. His mum and sister weren’t expecting him for another day so it was quite the surprise when Anne opened the door a few hours later to see her son grinning in the door way. After a hug that lasted longer than it probably needed to, Anne pulled back to assess the boy in front of her. It had been a few months since he was last able to come home and whilst he skyped and called regularly, it was still nice to be with his mum again, and if that made him a mummy’s boy, then so be it.

 

“Harry! You aren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!”

 

“Surprise? The boys and I decided to leave a bit early so we could all make the most of our time off” it had been crazy, especially in the past few weeks with final preparations for the album being put into place. But Harry, Liam and Zayn were all granted a week off before they had to dive back into promotional work.

 

“Well get your butt inside right this minute, your sister is going to have a fit”

 

It was with a cheesy grin that he entered the home where he has spent nearly all his life. His surroundings gave him a slight tinge of sadness knowing that he would have to leave again shortly. These dreary thoughts were soon forgotten however when he rounded the corner of the kitchen to see his sister sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

 

“Look who I found wondering around the streets” Anne says as Gemma slowly turns around.

 

“Oh you bastard” was the first thing she says but any harshness is lost in the hug she is soon giving Harry.

 

After they both sat down at the table, Anne got to work on another few cups of tea and they just spent a while chatting about what Harry had been up to and how things were getting on at home. The familiarity of the situation put Harry at ease as he fell into a comfortable conversation. Eventually, Anne had to get up and get ready for work, and Gemma said she had an afternoon lecture she had to go to.

 

After they had both left the house, Harry walked around the empty house a bit before texting some of his old friends, letting them know he was in town for a bit. He was soon informed of a party happening just around the corner that night and he promised he would attend.

 

He spends the rest of the afternoon just relaxing, revelling in the idea that he doesn’t actually have to be doing anything and is able to just relax. Robin is the first one home and it isn’t long until the whole family is sitting around enjoying dinner whilst some crappy game show plays in the background.

 

At about 8:30, Harry lets everyone know he’s going to meet up with some friends and wanders off to get changed. He isn’t sure what kind of party he is going to so he just ends up in some dark skinny jeans, his favourite boots and a blue top. His hair was pushed back off his face as he made his way to the front door, calling out his goodbyes before he’s walking down the path.

 

The party was already pumping as he rounds the corner, the bass already thrumming through Harry as he makes his way up the front steps. He is greeted with a few side glances from people he doesn’t know but thankfully no one makes a big fuss. His band, One Direction, are slowly creeping in to the limelight but they aren’t very well known just yet. 

 

After grabbing a cold beer from the fridge, Harry makes his way around the crown until his spots a group of his old mates. They all cheer as he makes his way up, clapping him on the back and talking loudly to be heard over the thumping music.

 

“Harry! The big pop star makes time for his lowly friends” a ginger haired Ed pipes up.

 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up” Harry replies but it’s all in good fun.

 

The lads, including Josh and Dan, spend a little while talking and catching up before they spilt to mingle with other guests. Harry finds that his drink is nearly empty so he decides to make his way back to the kitchen.

 

Before he can get their though, his eyes catch a smaller figure standing close to the edge of the makeshift dance floor. His eyes are slightly downcast, watching the people flit around him whilst he steadily sips on his drink. Harry may not have been properly in school for almost a year now but he feels as though he would have remembered this boy. His eyes were a startling blue that caught Harry off guard as this boy looked up through his glasses as people nearly ran into him, before looking back down again.

 

Harry had never seen this boy in his life yet he was almost helplessly endeared by him, from the soft fringe that swept across his forehead to the neat little bow tied with his hoodie strings.

 

Just as he had made the decision to go over and speak to the boy, Harry was somehow bowled further into the house, towards the back door, where a very loud game of beer pong was being played. After a few rounds of horrible coordination and a lot of shots later, Harry stumbled back inside, a vague thought of finding someone in the forefront of his mind.

 

He was walking aimlessly around the house until suddenly it felt like the ground was getting very close to his face. He must have tripped over an empty can but before he met his doom, small hands were bracing his arms and standing him back upright.

 

Feeling slightly dizzy, Harry turned around to see who had graciously saved him.

 

“Oops” he muttered before meeting the cool blue eyes he saw across the room earlier in the evening.

 

“Hi” the boy replied.

 

“Hi, um thanks for saving me …?”

 

“Louis, my name is Louis”

 

“Well hello Louis, my name is Louis and once again thank you for being my knight in shining armour” Harry could feel a slight buzz under his skin but he hoped he didn’t slur his words too much.

 

“Oh! Um it really wasn’t anything honestly” Louis mumbles, ending in a cough.

 

Harry thought he could see a slight blush dusting his cheeks and it only made Harry even more endeared. He should probably check that actually considering he has only known this guy for all of 2 minutes.

 

“I'm Harry by the way and how about I go get you a fresh drink to truly show my gratitude?” and before waiting for a proper reply, Harry walked back to the kitchen and pulled 2 beers, twisting the caps off as he made his way back to Louis.

 

Harry handed over the beer to a smiling Louis and it was then that he began to notice just how big the height difference between them really was. It shouldn’t have even been a thing but Harry was thinking about those tiny hands that steadied him and what else those tiny hands could do. And how easy it would be to pick Louis up entirely, he would even bet his hand could cover nearly all of Louis' tummy.

 

It was these thoughts that were running through his mind as he took a sip from his own beer before speaking.

 

“So Louis, I know I haven’t been around much lately but I don’t recall ever seeing you around here?”

 

“Oh, that’s because I just moved here with my family a couple months back and I cant say I've been the most social person around”

 

“Well hey, you are at this party right? And I must say I'm happy about that”

 

The blush returned to Louis' face and Harry thought he wouldn’t mind being the cause of that on a regular basis.

 

“Well if I'm being honest Harry, I'm only here because my friend Niall practically dragged me here”

 

“He’s the Irish one right? Good lad”

 

“That would be him”

 

After that, they fall in to an easy conversation talking about everything and nothing. Harry found out that Louis was only 17, he had four sisters and a bunch of other random information he would stow away for later.

Harry was keeping a running tally of how many times he made Louis blush (he was up to 5) when he realised that counting the times he made Louis laugh was an even better score. The way his eyes crinkled and he seemed to emit pure sunshine in the darkened room had Harry beaming alongside of him.

 

What Harry had failed to notice was how close he was getting to the younger boy however. Over the course of the night, they had both ended up leaning against the wall, only a short distance between them that could be easily breached.

 

It was in the middle of Louis telling him all about this time when his cat had actually, honest to god eaten part of his homework that Harry leant down and kissed Louis. The smaller boy let out a gasp of air in shock but was soon kissing Harry back.

 

It was a gentle kiss and Harry reached his hand to cup the side of Louis' face. It grew more heated however as Harry pushed back slightly until he was pressing Louis into the wall with a thigh between his legs.

 

Louis moaned slightly as  the older boy tugged on his lip. Harry was the first to break contact, pulling back ever so slightly so he could whisper into Louis' mouth.

 

“I think we should go find a room somewhere”

 

Louis simply nodded in reply as Harry took his hand and led him through the crowd, up the stairs and thankfully into an unoccupied room. He locked the door quickly before returning to the smaller boy, pressing him up against the opposite wall. he ran his hands down his slender back, over his arse and gripped his thighs, lifting him easily before pressing him back against the wall. he kissed him with more fever this time, it turning filthy almost immediately.

 

Louis groaned louder at the new position, his hands tight around Harry’s neck as he ground down. They were both still fully clothed but Harry could feel Louis' growing erecting against his stomach as he bucked his hips up slightly, creating a nice friction as his own hard cock rubbed against the others boys arse.

 

As much as he wanted to stay right where he was, he was kinda against the idea of coming in his pants like a little kid. So without breaking the kiss, he moved them over to the bed, gently laying Louis down before settling between his open legs.

 

The kiss begins to slow down, just a few pecks between heavy breaths, yet they don’t pull away from each other. Louis' hands are running rampant down the length of Harry's spine and back up again as Harry moves to bite gently at his earlobe before whispering.

 

“I'm gonna suck you off now if that’s ok”

 

He has barely gotten the words out before Louis is bucking up into him and whining.

 

“Yes please, oh my god yes”

With all the affirmation he needs, Harry trails his lips tauntingly slow along the column of Louis' neck nipping slightly before sucking a bruise over his pulse point. Its then that he is reminded by the ridiculous amount of clothing they are both still wearing and quickly removes this problem.

 

He gently tugs on the tied hoodie strings before slipping it off the smaller boys shoulders. Both of their shirts are next to go but Harry is careful not to knock of Louis' glasses. When the boy goes to take them off himself, Harry simply pulls his hands away and silences any protests with a kiss.

 

“You look so fucking sexy in those glasses” he mumbles as he begins to work on the button and fly on the boy bellow him.

 

Louis lifts his hips and Harry removes both his jeans and his underwear in one go. The clothes are quickly discarded on the floor and Harry leans back slightly to marvel at the view before him.

 

Louis has a pretty flush running down his golden tanned chest and a soft little tummy that Harry just wants to bite. He’ll get to that later. Louis is almost panting bellow him, squirming slightly under the scrutiny but Harry just cannot stop looking. The gorgeous curve of his waist has Harry digging his fingers in the flesh, his hair has already begun to look fucked out, especially with the way Harry has been running his hands through it, but the most prominent feature that has Harry’s attention in the tiny hands gripping the sheets. Louis' knuckles are almost as white as the sheets with the way he is gripping them and all Harry wants is to give a reason to grip harder.

 

He returns to his previous position at Louis' neck, kissing lightly before travelling further down to his collarbones. After placing matching bite marks on each, he kisses a trail down the middle of his chest, nosing at his navel before licking his way back up to the other boys nipples. He sucks on each of them lightly, causing Louis to squirm even more with small moans and whines falling from his lips. Harry looks up at him through his eyelashes and he finally kisses back down.

 

“Stop being such a fucking tease” Louis manages to say through heavy breathes.

 

“So bossy” he replies, but Harry does finally grab the base of Louis' throbbing cock, placing just the head in his mouth.

 

He swirls his tongue round and round, tasting the salty pre-cum before taking him further in. At this Louis promptly puts his hands in Harry’s curls, tugging slightly but not too hard. Yet even this is enough to make the larger groan around Louis' length. He seems to catch on pretty quick, giving a few more tugs at the chocolaty curls as Harry takes him deeper, hollowing his cheeks on the way back up.

 

With the pretty moans falling from Louis' lips, Harry is all too happy to continue, now bobbing his head in earnest, using his to reach whatever his mouth cant. He swirls his tongue around the head on every upstroke and it isn’t long until Louis is tugging more sharply on Harry’s hair trying to warn him.

 

“Harry I'm… I'm gonna”

Harry simply takes him slightly deeper, hollowing his cheeks once more and slowly around his length. That’s all it takes before Louis is coming down his throat. Harry pulls off with almost a comical pop, looking up at the boy who looks completely wrecked.

 

His glasses have slipped slightly down his nose and his skin is glistening with sweat yet he looks so fucking delectable that Harry crawls back up to kiss him. He’s pretty sure Louis can taste himself on his tongue but the way he is kissing back seems to show that he doesn’t care.

 

As Louis winds a hand between their bodies, it’s only then that Harry realises just how painfully hard he is, still in his jeans. Louis helps him push them and his underwear off before flipping them over. As much as Harry had loved the feeling of being able to completely cover Louis' body with his own this new position was more thrilling. Louis straddled his hips as he leant down for another kiss, before biting at the skin under his jaw, sucking lightly until he was sure a bruise would form. It was Harry’s turn to moan obscenely as Louis' hand firmly grasped the base of his cock, lining it up better underneath him.

 

He began to slowly slide his back and forth, leaving Harry’s cock to slide between his cheeks. The feeling was indescribable as Harry started to buck up into each thrust. The younger boy leant down to kiss Harry once more, continuing his movements.

 

The new angle meant that the head of Harry’s cock caught slightly on Louis' rim which was enough to send him over the edge with broken moan. The pleasure coursed through him as he held the other boy close to him.

 

After they had both come down from their highs and their breathing began to even out, Harry looked over at the boy beside him. It probably wasn’t proper etiquette after these sorts of things, and they were both pretty sticky and gross, but Harry didn’t care as he reached over and tugged Louis into his chest. he came willingly, placing one of his tiny hands on the older boys chest.

 

The party was still going downstairs, and eventually they would have to go back and face reality, but for at least a few moments, they enjoyed the quiet.

 

When they did finally get dressed and head back downstairs, it was as if no one had even noticed they were missing. It wasn’t long after that that the party began to fizzle out, yet Harry just didn’t want to leave quite so soon.

Once again he grabbed Louis' wrist but this time lead him out the back to where it was a little bit quieter.

 

“Pass me your phone”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm asking for your phone Lou so I can put my number in it”

 

He wasn’t sure if it was the nickname or the gesture but the beautiful blush had returned to Louis' cheeks.

 

“Ok” He eventually replied, as he handed over his phone.

 

 

if Harry was to later save Louis' phone number under ‘Tiny Louis' then that was his business and no one else’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was ok! please let me know any feedback, my tumblr is marvellouslyshit


End file.
